


paper moon

by sunbee



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1920s AU, F/M, no actual graphic violence but hints towards it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbee/pseuds/sunbee
Summary: Set at the height of Prohibition in November of 1924, Sadie and Carter Kane work as both neighborhood police and key alcohol smugglers for the Brooklyn area. Over the weekend, the Brooklyn House operates as a party, while during the work week it served as a speakeasy with a collection of poker tables and alcohol that poured as long as you can pay.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd but well-loved-- any kind of 1920s mobster au will always be amazing

On Friday night at the Brooklyn House, Sadie Kane slipped in through the entrance, the party slowly starting to swell. She headed to the back of the room to the door which led into Carter’s office, glancing up at the large statue of the god Ra who guarded it. Carter looked up as Sadie entered, standing up to come over and give her a hug, smiling. 

Sadie smiled and hugged him back before hanging up her jacket, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it, ignoring the dirty look from Carter. 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to do that in here?” Carter asked with a frown, heading back to his desk and with Sadie following. 

Sadie took a drag before blowing it away from his face, “My place too.”

Carter sighed, shaking his head, “You know, those things will kill you. And sit down. How’s your stomach?”

“Lots of things will,” Sadie said, looking out to the closed door, where the sounds of a big band played, before back to Carter, “And my stomach is fine. I redressed it.” 

A week ago, Sadie had gone to collect on a bet, but had been met in an alley by a few drunk Irishmen who had nearly ripped her to shreds. One thing Sadie could always do was talk her mouth into something she couldn’t get her ass out of. Her stomach had taken the brunt of it, getting a huge slash across it. Ever since then, she moved slower, slept a lot, and had to change the bandages at least twice a day. 

“Other things though, that shipment you wanted to talk to me about. When does it come in?” Sadie said, sitting down slowly and putting her legs up on his desk, despite the restrictions her dress had. 

“Tomorrow night. I’ll take Walt and pick it up,” Carter said, picking up the letter and glancing over it one last time before throwing it away into the fireplace, watching it burn before looking up at his sister. 

“What are we getting, Mr. Dramatic?” Sadie asked, putting her cigarette out on Carter’s desk before throwing it away. 

“We got a case of wine, some whiskey, vodka, and I got you a bottle of absinthe. I’ll drink it instead if you don’t stop smoking in here,” Carter said, standing up. 

Sadie nodded and stood, heading over to get her jacket, “If that’s all, I’m going to go. However, on my way in, I did see Zia. I’m sure she would love to see you.”

Blowing her now-blushing brother a kiss, Sadie opened the door and headed out of the office, letting in the sounds of the party into the office for a moment, before the door swung closed and muffled them again. 

Carter looked down at his desk and closed a heavy, leather-bound book with a small thud, before putting it into the wall safe. He grabbed his jacket and hat before heading out, locking the office door behind him. 

The sounds of swing music was nearly deafening. He glanced over at the band that was playing, motioning for them to take it down a notch. If they got too loud, the new police chief would definitely come and try to jail them all. 

Carter scanned the room, seeing his sister drinking what appeared to be some kind of martini, talking to a man that Carter couldn’t make out. He looked over and saw Julian, drunk off his ass, trying to explain to Jaz how to shoot a gun with a pool stick. If he wasn’t careful, he would throw up on her. Or get socked in the face. 

In the corner, leaning up against the wall and with no drink in hand, Carter spotted Zia. She was dressed in a white, high waisted pants and a loose blazer to match. She was still in her coat, a long cream duster. The crowds parted for him as he made his way over into the shadows. 

“You want a drink?” Carter asked her. 

“I don’t drink. It’s illegal,” Zia said with a smirk. 

Carter grinned at that, “Is it?” 

“Very.”

The two stood in silence for a moment, before Carter cleared his throat and spoke, “What brings you stateside?”

“I got bored. Am I not allowed?” Zia asked. 

“You’re allowed to get bored, I just would have thought that the boat here would have been more boring than archeologists,” Carter said, “Is it business?” 

“No,” Zia said, “I said, I came because I was bored. I also heard what happened to your sister, so I thought I’d come . . . Help her with whatever slack she might be dropping.”

“You’ll have to take that up with her, and I believe she’s . . .” Carter trailed off. 

Zia glanced over at where Sadie was dancing with the mystery man Carter had seen her with earlier that night, “Preoccupied,” Zia supplied, “I’m glad to see nothing’s changed.” 

Carter smiled a bit at that, “Yeah. Would you like to dance?” 

Zia glanced down at where Carter held his jacket and hat, “You seem to be heading out.”

“I can stay for a bit longer,” Carter said, “Unless you want to leave with me?”

Carter pulled his jacket on and offered an arm to Zia. She looped her arm with his and followed him out onto the snowy streets. He put his hat on and glanced over at Zia, the sounds of music becoming fainter as they walked away from the practically glowing Brooklyn House. 

“Where are you staying?” Carter asked. 

“I know you have a spare room,” Zia said. 

“I do, would you like it?” Carter asked. 

“My stuff’s already there. I let myself in,” Zia said, “I figured it would be best I didn’t wait for you there.”

Carter chuckled at that, “Fair enough. You pick my locks?” 

“Took me a couple of tries, but I eventually got it,” Zia said, “You’ve upgraded your locks.”

“My sister thinks it’s fun to show up drunk at three in the morning,” Carter said, pulling out his keys to get into the apartment before heading up to his apartment with Zia. He unlocked three out of the six locks before heading inside, taking off Zia’s jacket and hanging it up before his own. 

Zia smiled a that and looked around the apartment, “You’ve redecorated. Have I been gone that long?”

Carter’s apartment felt dark, which wasn’t helped my the heavy snowfall and the late hours of the night. He turned on the lights to reveal leather couches and intricate wood panelling. Zia walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and resting an arm along the back, crossing one leg over the other.

“I did come for business too,” She said, “I don’t think you’ll want people to overhear it, though.”

Carter frowned at that and got Zia and himself a Coke from the fridge before sitting down in the armchair next to her, “What is it?”

Zia opened the bottle and took a drink before setting it on a coaster, “There’s a man who’s claimed he’s made it easier to get alcohol into the country.”

Carter raised an eyebrow, “Did he?”

Zia nodded, “He says he can go three times cheaper than whatever you’re getting now.”

Carter laughed at that, “I’m sure he can,” He said, his tone disbelieving, “Right now the liquor we’re getting is from Canada, shipping costs are cheap.”

“Apparently he’s making it in the States,” Zia said. 

Carter nearly spit out his Coke, “He’s making it in the States? Is he crazy?” 

“One could say that about your family,” Zia said, taking a long drink of her soda. 

The two were silent for a moment. Zia leaned forwards to set her bottle on the coffee table. 

“I’m turning in,” She said, standing up, “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Carter glanced up from where he had fallen deep in thought, “Yeah, see you in the morning. If you need anything, you can get me or help yourself.”

Zia’s lips twitched in a small smile, “Of course.”

She headed back down the hall and into the guest bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Carter heard the lock click and sighed, slouching in his seat. He loosened his tie and the top two buttons on his shirt before standing, collecting the two bottles on the table and throwing them away, then heading to his office to get some more work done before bed. 

—  
The Brooklyn House on a Friday night was no time for business in Sadie’s opinion. Friday nights, in general, were no time for business. After leaving Carter’s office, Sadie headed over to the bar, moving around the bartender to make her own martini, before heading on the other side of the bar to join in with the festivities. 

“How’s your gut?” A voice said behind her with a strong Jersey accent. 

Sadie turned around slowly and tilted her head at the man leaning against the bar, “My gut?” He was dressed in an ill-fitted three-piece suit and his hair either had too much product in or was oily from lack of washing. He reeked of cheap cologne.

“I heard the famous Sadie Kane got gutted the other day,” He said. 

“Who are you?” Sadie asked, setting her purse on the bar and putting her hand in it, hand slowly moving towards the gun in it. 

The man quickly moved his hand on her wrist, smiling, “You don’t gotta do that. I didn’t gut you.”

“You sound like someone who ordered it,” Sadie said. 

“You’ll never know. You want to dance with me?” The man asked, moving his hand off of her wrist, “You won’t shoot me.” He held out a hand for her. 

Sadie released her hand off the gun and took the strangers, “This better be one of those talking dances.” 

The man led Sadie out onto the dance floor, and Sadie took the time to realize that his hands were gloved. 

“You aren’t going to stay a while?” She asked, letting herself be spun. 

“I heard you sing,” The man said, diverting the conversation. 

“Not in public,” Sadie said, smiling at him, “Do you?” 

“I dabble,” He said, pulling Sadie in close and slipping a piece of paper into the strap of her dress, and whispering in her ear, “The pick up is a set up, the police know about it. Don’t go. Pass it on.”

“How do you know?” Sadie asked softly, moving faster to keep up with the man, the music, and everyone dancing around them. 

“If I told you I’d have to kill you,” He said. Sadie felt like he wasn’t lying. When the song ended, the man kissed her cheek before heading off the stage and disappeared when he walked out the door, leaving Sadie standing speechless on the floor. 

She moved off the dance floor and back over to the bar, sitting down to open up the slip of paper. On it was a phone number and three x’s. She tucked the slip carefully into her purse before pulling on her jacket and grabbing her purse. 

Sadie headed out of the Brooklyn House and caught a cab back home, deciding to call Carter as soon as she arrived home. 

—

The door to Sadie’s apartment was unlocked and slightly open, but the sound sounds of music drifted out into the hallway. She hung up her jacket, and began to take the bobby pins out of her hair, following the sound of the music to the living room. Leaning up against the archway into the living room, Sadie smiled as she watched Carter’s right hand pour himself a glass of dark-looking moonshine. 

“Carter know you’re here?” She asked, setting the bobby pins down on a coffee table with a clatter.

Walt turned around and smiled, “No,” He said, “Are you going to tell him?” 

“‘Course not,” Sadie said, turning to head back into her bedroom. 

When she emerged again, her hair was completely down and she was in pjyamas, with a freshly changed bandage across her stomach, holding the slip of paper she had received earlier that day. 

“What’s that?” Walt asked over the sound of music, glancing at the slip of paper in her hand. 

“Someone told me the pick up tomorrow was a set up,” Sadie said softly, coming to sit down next to Walt, handing it to him, “It’s just a phone number and some x’s.”

Walt took the sheet to look at it, “You should tell Carter.” 

Sadie nodded, “Yeah, I know.” 

Walt set it on the table, before glancing Sadie up and down, “How’s your stomach.” 

“I changed my bandage,” Sadie whispered, “The guy who gave me that knew about it.” 

“Everyone knew about it,” Walt said. 

Sadie gave him a look, “Okay, but he seemed like he pulled a hit on it.” 

Walt raised an eyebrow, “He from the other side of the river?” 

“No idea,” Sadie said, smiling when the record jumped to the next song, “You want to dance? I missed you tonight.” 

Walt set his drink down and stood up, helping Sadie up too. He spun her slowly, careful of the fact that too much exertion would cause the gash along her stomach to bleed. Sadie smiled at the spin before coming back in, setting a hand on his shoulder while one of his found her waist. 

“You good?’ Walt asked. 

“Of course. I’m not going to die by dancing in my living room,” Sadie said, grinning as she laced her fingers in with Walt’s other hand, “And anyways, you’re here.” 

Walt grinned and leaned down to kiss her all over her face, eliciting happy laughs, “I did break in.” 

“You have a key, dummy,” Sadie said as Walt spun her again, before moving faster as the music did too. 

“I didn’t call ahead.” 

“‘Cause I was with Carter,” Sadie said softly. 

Walt nodded, smiling as he pulled Sadie back to him, “We ever going to tell him?” 

Sadie bit her lip, easily following Walt around the room, “Eventually.” 

Obviously not one hundred percent pleased with the answer, Walt didn’t say anything. Once the song was over, he looked down at Sadie, who had rested her head against his chest and had her eyes closed. He stopped moving and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“You need pjyamas?” Sadie asked. 

“I have some on your closet,” Walt said, “I’ll lock up and come after you.” 

Sadie nodded, pulling away and slowly moving to the coffee table to grab the sheet of paper and down the rest of Walt’s moonshine. Carefully with hand moving along the wall to steady her, Sadie made her way to her room. She set the slip of paper in her nightstand before climbing into bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. chapter two

A bit past eight in the morning, Sadie woke up, despite the curtains being closed. She glanced over next to her, where Walt was fast asleep. Carefully she untangled herself from his arms and slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom, groaning a bit. Once in front of the mirror, she lifted up her shirt and felt her stomach push upwards and a sharp wave of nausea overcoming her as she looked at the bandage across her stomach. 

Over the night, the cut had seeped through the bandage. She carefully took the bandage off and grabbed more from the counter, redressing the wound and trying to not throw up. However hungry she had been when she woke up, it was now gone.

After going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth, Sadie picked up the phone from the living room and pulled it into the kitchen with her, calling Carter as she made herself coffee. 

“Hello?” came a groggy voice from the other end, “This is Carter.”

“Morning, Carter,” Sadie said, “I have to tell you something.” 

“What’s up?”

“Last night, after you left the House, a man came up to me-“

Carter interrupted her, “That’s a common occurrence.”

“Don’t interrupt!” Sadie said, “He gave me a phone number and told me that the pick up tonight is a set up.” 

Carter was silent on the other line for a few moments, before sighing, “Okay. I’m still going. Speaking of, have you heard from Walt?” 

Sadie froze, “Uh, yes. I called him last night. He’s perfectly fine. Did you call him this morning?” 

“Yes,” Carter said. 

“It is early, he might still be sleeping,” Sadie said, knowing damn well he was. 

“You’re awake,” Carter pointed out. 

“Apples to oranges.”

“What else did this mystery man do last night?” Carter asked. 

“He danced with me. And asked about me being gutted. I didn’t like how he sounded,” Sadie said, leaning against the counter and pressing a finger to her lips when Walt wandered into the kitchen. 

“Huh, well, I’ll come over in an hour maybe?” Carter asked. 

“Uh, an hour?” Sadie looked over at Walt, who shook his head as he moved behind Sadie to finish making the coffee, “How about two?” Sadie asked Carter. 

“Sure. See you in two hours,” Carter said before the line went dead. 

“Bye,” Sadie said before setting the phone back down on the hook, then looked to Walt, “Sleep well?” She placed the phone back in the living room before heading back to the kitchen, leaning against the counter. 

“Yeah, you have a really nice bed,” Walt mumbled, getting them down mugs for coffee, setting them on the counter. He walked over towards Sadie, kissing her cheek sleepily, wrapping an arm around her waist, “You good?”

“She looks particularly nasty,” Sadie murmured, referring to her stomach, “I threw up changing her.” 

Walt frowned and pulled away, “You need to go to the doctors?” 

“Yeah, Walt,” Sadie said sarcastically, “I need to go to the doctor’s and get myself put in the system.” 

“Don’t be rude about it,” Walt said, pouring her some coffee and adding cream and sugar to it. 

Sadie reached over to take it, taking a small sip and sighing softly, shaking her head, “Carter’s going to be here in two hours.” 

“I’ll be gone by then,” Walt said, getting out a pan and some eggs, “Do you want some?” 

“No thank you,” Sadie said, grunting as she pulled herself to sit up on the counter, lifting up her shirt to look at her stomach again, poking a bit around the bandage. 

“Don’t do that, baby,” Walt said, glancing over from where he was making eggs, “You’ll disturb it and it’ll take longer to heal.”

“Sorry,” Sadie said, taking another drink of coffee, “Know it’s put a damper on everything. I think I’m going to go crazy from being locked up.” 

“You’re not locked up,” Walt said, “You’re not able to attack people anymore.” 

“Same thing.”

Walt shook his head with a small smile, putting the eggs onto two different plates, setting them down at the table, “Sit down and eat.” 

Sadie screwed up her nose and slowly padded over to the breakfast table, poking at the eggs, “Do I have to?” 

“Like two bites,” Walt said, pouring hot sauce all over his. 

Sadie whined from the back of her throat but slowly brought some of the scrambled eggs to her mouth, chewing slowly. She took her two bites before deciding to go ahead and eat it all. 

Carefully setting her fork down on her plate, Sadie looked up at Walt, “Don’t go on this run tonight,” she said softly. 

“I have to,” Walt said, putting his elbows on the table to drink his coffee. 

“Please don’t,” Sadie whispered, “I have a bad feeling about it.” 

“Because of the guy?” Walt asked, “Baby, you know that it’s probably just some asshole who wanted to dance with you and give him your number.” 

Sadie rolled her eyes, “Whatever. Just don’t go. I don’t want you, you know,” Sadie looked down at her plate as she trailed off. 

Walt reached over and squeezed her hand, “I’ll be fine. I promise. You don’t have to worry about me. I bet,” Walt smiled and kissed her knuckles, “I can be here tomorrow morning to make you pancakes.” 

Sadie smiled, “Pancakes?” 

Walt nodded, “Oh yeah. Definitely.” 

Sadie blushed a bit, “Okay. Just be careful.” 

“Careful is my middle name,” Walt said, releasing her hand and sitting back, winking. 

“You don’t have a middle name,” Sadie said, standing up and collecting hers and Walt’s plates, carrying them to the sink to wash them. 

“Shit, baby,” Walt said, standing up and coming over, “Go sit down, I can wash dishes.” 

“So can I,” Sadie said with a frown, “I’m slightly wounded, not dying.” 

“You got your insides stitched back in you on Carter’s dining room table,” Walt said, taking the sponge from her, “So go sit down.” 

“You cooked,” Sadie said, reaching for the sponge but groaned when she stretched too far, then headed to sit back down, watching as Walt washed the dishes. 

Once Walt was done he came over to Sadie, taking up her empty coffee cup and washing it as well, “Are you good if I use your shower?”

Sadie hummed out an okay, resting her head in her hand, “Do you still have a change of clothes here?”

Walt nodded, “Yeah, they’re in the back of your closet.” 

Slowly Sadie stood up, “You should shower and then go, though. Carter likes to get places early.” 

“I know,” Walt said with a smile, kissing her cheek, squeezing her hand before heading out of the kitchen and into her bathroom. 

After a few moments, Sadie heard the water turn on. She headed into her bedroom to get ready, sitting on her bed and flipping through a magazine as she waited for Walt to get out. 

However, when she heard her front door open and Carter calling in, “Sadie? I’m here early!” She bolted off her bed and into the bathroom, locking the door. 

“Sadie, what-“ Walt started, poking his head out from the shower, but Sadie quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. 

“Carter is here,” Sadie whispered, glancing down quickly at Walt before back up to his face. 

“Oh shit,” Walt whispered back, “What do you want me to do?”

Sadie bit her bottom lip, “Just finish showering as fast as you can,” she said, heading back into her bedroom and changed from her outfit into a robe, waiting for Walt to turn the shower water off. 

Once the water turned off, Sadie headed out of her room and into the living room, frowning at her brother and closing her bedroom door behind her so Walt could change. 

“Why are you here so early?” Sadie asked with a frown. 

“You can finish getting ready,” Carter said from where he was splayed out over her couch. 

Sadie leaned over the edge and looked down at him, “You’re here an hour early.” 

“Is that a problem?” Carter asked. 

“Yes,” Sadie said, “What if I was naked in my living room and you just barged in?” 

Carter’s face screwed up in disgust, “Ew.” 

“Exactly,” Sadie said, heading back into her bedroom and groaning in annoyance as she shut her door, leaning against it. 

Walt looked over at her from where he was buttoning up his shirt, “How am I leaving?” he whispered. 

“I have no idea,” Sadie said, heading to the bathroom to turn the water on again, “Ugh, I did not want to get my hair wet today.”

Walt leaned against the doorframe, “You’ve done worse. I like your robe though. It’s new.” 

Sadie glanced down at it and smiled, “Thank you.” She was silent for a few minutes, grabbing a towel, “You could go out the fire escape.” 

“Or you could tell your brother that we’re two consenting adults,” Walt mumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Sadie leaned under the spray to get her hair wet before putting it up in a towel, “It’s a conflict of interests. If Carter knows about it then one of us will be out of a job.” 

“You’re already out of a job,” Walt muttered. 

“Don’t do this right now.” Sadie shot Walt a look and turned off the water, heading past Walt to get dressed again. “We can talk about this once Carter leaves. Just stay in here or something.”

Walt rolled his eyes and sat down at Sadie’s vanity, watching as she got dressed, “I’m counting on it.”

Sadie pulled on a dress and hung up her towel before heading out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

“What?” She asked, irritable after her brief conversation with Walt. She sat down on a big chair, now even more upset given that Carter was in her favorite spot. 

“Wow, okay,” Carter said, sitting up, “I thought you’d want to talk about what happened last night.” 

“Yeah, in an hour when you were supposed to get here,” Sadie muttered, looking at her nails. 

“Don’t be difficult, it’s not like you were doing anything,” Carter said, “Where’s the paper?”

“In my room,” Sadie said, standing up to go get it. 

“I got it,” Carter said, standing up as well, “You can sit down.”

“I can walk to my own bloody bedroom to retrieve a scrap of bloody paper,” Sadie said, brushing past Carter and into her room, grabbing the paper from her night stand, ignoring Walt, who was laid out on her bed reading something. 

She reappeared and handed the paper to Carter, sitting back down. 

Carter brought the paper up to his nose to smell it before looking at it, “Well, I don’t know why we wouldn’t call it.”

Reaching the phone on the end table, he pushed the bobby pins next to it aside and brought it over, dialing the number and then handing the ear piece to Sadie, who took it. She sat back and listened to it ring, rolling her eyes. 

On the last ring, the phone was picked up and the Jersey accent came through with a gruff, “Who is this?”

“Hey, love,” Sadie said, “I think we talked last night and ya gave me your number. We were at the ‘House?”

The line was silent before the voice spoke up, “This Sadie?”

“This is she. What’s your name?”

“Not important, look, I did some work with your father, and I’m just trying to look out for you.” 

Sadie raised an eyebrow at a confused Carter, “You did some work with my father?” 

Carter came over next to Sadie to try and listen in at that, only to be batted away. 

“Yeah, I did. We had a few occasions where we crossed paths. The police have this pick up set up.” 

“You told them that?” Sadie asked. 

“Believe me or not, but I know that you told your friend who spent the night. Doesn’t he have his own place?” The man asked. Sadie froze, looking up at Carter. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sadie said quickly. 

“You don’t? I could have sworn I heard you to talking about my note last night and this morning. What’s he gonna make you tomorrow morning? Pancakes?”

Sadie was silent, biting her bottom lip. 

“Ah, I turned the famous Sadie Kane speechless. Well, if you go out tonight, especially for this pick up, maybe I’ll see you. I can’t wait to see your brother.”

With that, the line went dead. Hands shaking a bit, Sadie set the phone down on the reciever with a small click. Carter wrung his own hands, brows furrowed in confusion and eyes expectant. 

“What did he say?” Carter asked. 

“Uh,” Sadie stared at the phone before looking at Carter again, “He’s crossed paths with Dad, and, uh,” Sadie looked around her living room, “I think he’s a mole or something.” 

Carter shook his head, sitting back down on the couch, “What did he say that’s putting you off?” 

“He says if you go on this pick up you’ll see him. But I think he might be police,” Sadie said, standing up to put the phone back, “I need to do some chores.”

Carter raised an eyebrow, picking up on the sentence that meant someone was listening in on Sadie’s apartment, “I’ll get you a maid, then,” Carter stood up, “Are you leaving the house today?” 

“I think I’m going to go get my nails done,” Sadie said. 

Carter nodded, “I’m going to go, but if you can get in contact with Walt, have him go with you. And then have him call me.” 

Sadie bit her bottom lip, “I’ll pass along your message,” she said, leading Carter over to her door and then whispering, “Are you still going tonight?” 

“Of course.” Carter nodded, “I don’t know why I wouldn’t.” 

Sadie pouted, “Memorialize it for me,” she said, “I’m so bored here. I need to do something.” 

“We’ll find you something,” Carter promised, “If you can’t get in touch with Walt, take Zia.” 

Sadie smirked, “She still at your place?” 

Carter’s skin deepened, “Yeah, she is.” 

“You two, y’know . . .” 

“I’ll see you later, Sadie!” Carter said quickly closing the door behind him. 

Sadie smiled widely, calling through the door, “Bye, Carter! Have fun with your girl!” 

As she was locking her door back up, Sadie heard Walt walking around her apartment. She turned and sighed, seeing him fully dressed and probably on his way out.

“Carter’s been trying to reach you, apparently,” Sadie said softly. 

Walt shrugged, “He wouldn’t have to if you got over yourself and just told him we’re seeing each other.” 

Sadie sighed, biting her bottom lip, “We aren’t supposed to.” 

“Conflict of interest,” Walt said, restating Sadie’s earlier words with a heavy sigh. “You know, Carter might already know.”

“I doubt it. He’s thick.” Sadie stared down Walt for a minute, before relenting, “You’re right.” 

Walt nodded, “I heard you saying you needed to get your nails done.”

“I can go by myself,” Sadie said, passing Walt to get into her room again and pull on shoes, wincing a bit as she bent down to put them on. When she looked back up, Walt was leaning against the wall and looked sad. 

“What?” She asked, standing back up and crossing her arms. 

“Nothing,” Walt said, shaking his head. 

Sadie sighed and chewed on her bottom lip, “I don’t have to go.” 

“Yes you do,” Walt said, moving off the wall. “You need to get out of the house. We can go over this later.” 

“I can ask Zia to go with me,” Sadie said softly, not moving from her spot. 

“I’m here,” Walt said, holding out a hand for her, “C’mon, baby.”

Sadie looked at Walt’s hand, slowly taking it and then smiling as he pulled her close, kissing her forehead. 

Once they got onto the streets, Walt released Sadie’s hand. The two of them walked towards the salon, making their way through the busy Saturday streets as people cleared a path for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Visit my  tumblr  for more stuff like this! And don't forget to leave a <3 and a comment!
> 
> reblog it here


End file.
